Ally Love
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Trevor mouse X Cyrus lion story.
1. Chapter 1

A Sonic Underground yaoi fanfic

A Cyrus the lion and Trevor the mouse story

Ally Love

Note: These two don't usually hang out so this fanfic will be solely based on their only interactions in the show during episode nine "Tangled Webs". Keep in mind I don't know much about Trevor as much isn't known about him in general, so keep this in mind. Also this fanfic will have a much deeper sequel, so don't expect anything major in terms of romance at this point.

Disclaimer: I only own the story and the shipping idea, the characters, areas, and other content related to Sonic Underground belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1: Revealing Feelings

Cyrus was out on lookout when he was spotted by a Swatbot, when he noticed the bot coming towards him he started running. He heard an aircraft above him, he looked up to see the aircraft shoot the swatbot with a laser. Cyrus couldn't tell who it was until they parked the aircraft next to him, and it turned out to be Trevor and Sonic. Sonic tells Trevor that he's got a good shot, and Trevor smiles, Cyrus smiles and thanks them even though he could've dealt with the bot on his own. Sonic says that he is going to find a chili dog stand, so he leaves, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Cyrus had began to have feelings for Trevor, he knew it was weird as the two of them barely hang out or work together. Trevor was smiling and says, "Hey Cyrus, you want to head to the same chili dog stand?", Cyrus was deep in thought debating whether he should tell his ally how he feels, he did want to get it off his chest, but he didn't know if Trevor was seeing someone. Trevor re-asks his question while nudging the teenager, who replies with, "Yes, but first I need to tell you something."

Trevor wraps an arm around his ally and tells him to go ahead and tell him what's on his mind, so Cyrus inhales then exhales and says that he has began to have feelings for him. This surprises the other teenager and he asks him if he's serious, to which Cyrus nods and grabs the boy's left hand and pulls him closer and says before their lips lock, "I have and I hope it's okay."

End of chapter 1: Revealing Feelings

Next:

Chapter 2: More Than Okay


	2. Chapter 2

Ally Love

Chapter 2: More Than Okay

Trevor begins to deepen the kiss which surprises Cyrus, who pulls away and asks if Trevor felt the same way, Trevor nods and tells him that he has ever since they met. Cyrus smiles and puts his left hand under the back of Trevor's vest, Trevor moves his left hand towards the teenager's mane soon kissing him with passion. Cyrus gladly kisses back soon putting his right hand on the back of the other teenager's head, who runs his fingers through his lover's mane.

Cyrus feels as Trevor licks his lower lip, and he gladly opens his mouth and soon wraps his tongue over his lover's, the two continue swapping saliva, soon departing for air. They then head off in the direction that Sonic did, soon they arrive at the stand not seeing Sonic, they then sit on the stools, each ordering one chili dog each. Trevor places his left hand on top of Cyrus' right saying, "I love you, Cyrus.", "I love you too, Trev. Also you can call me Cy for short." Cyrus tells his lover. Sonia and Manic come over and once they reach the two, they ask if they've seen Sonic as Manic got a message from Queen Aleena, and Cyrus tells them that they did see Sonic, but they don't know where he went to after getting a chili dog.

Sonia groans, as soon as she does, Sonic speeds over and asks what's up, to which Manic tells him that he got a message from their mother. Sonia says that Robotnik is going to send Sleet and Dingo out to Lake Valley Resort to roboticize people, Sonic growls and says that they'll stop them, he asks Cyrus and Trevor if they want to tag along, and they accept.

End of chapter 2: More Than Okay

Next:

Chapter 3: At Lake Valley Resort


	3. Chapter 3

Ally Love

Chapter 3: At Lake Valley Resort

Once inside the van, Sonic's driving and Manic's keeping an eye out for swatbots, Sonia is talking to Trevor and Cyrus because she noticed the two holding hands at the chili dog stand, Cyrus wasn't ashamed and neither was Trevor so they tell her that they're dating. Sonic asks if they have any plans or if they want to be dropped off somewhere, and the two teenagers say that they just want to help save the citizens of the resort, Sonia smiles and hugs the two saying, "You two are still true Freedom Fighters." They both smile and hug her back, soon pulling away to look into each others eyes and then kiss.

Soon they arrive at Lake Valley Resort, and once they all exit the van, they're greeted by Stripes, who says, "Hello, thank you for coming to our aid." Sonia smiles and says that it was the least they could do. Stripes introduces himself to Cyrus and Trevor, who introduce themselves to him. Sleet and Dingo had arrived, and they're in their ship, Sleet spots them and says to himself, "Well, well, the Sonic Underground, what an unexpected treat." Sonic and the others get surrounded, and the bots tell them to halt, but Sonic laughs then he and his siblings touch their medalions, making their musical insturments appear.

Cyrus pulls out his Parabolic Invertor, while Trevor pulls out a device, the one teenager asks his lover what the device he pulled out is and what it does, to which Trevor says that it doesn't have a name, and then he pulls out what look like metal disks from the device and then throws them at two of the bots, cutting a hole through them when they hit. Cyrus smiles and then shoots his Parabolic Invertor at four of the bots stunning them. Sonic then spin dashes towards the bots that Cyrus stunned knocking them over and they break upon hitting each other. Dingo then runs out of the ship after being told by Sleet to capture the five, Dingo reachs them and grabs Sonia first saying in an in love tone, "Sonia." Sonia makes an annoyed groan, and kicks off of him.

End of chapter 3: At Lake Valley Resort

Next:

Chapter 4: After Beating Sleet and Dingo


	4. Chapter 4

Ally Love

Chapter 4: After Beating Sleet and Dingo

After several hours Sleet, Dingo, and the swatbots get defeated, now Cyrus and the others are just relaxing, especially the two in love teenagers, they were sitting by the waterfall making out. Trevor pulls away and says, "I've always thought you liked Sonia.", "I did for a while, but I knew she had that Bartleby guy, so I started thinking about dating someone else, someone who might be single, and you popped in my mind, I wasn't surprised as I did find you to be quite handsome and a perfect choice for my lover." Trevor tears up just a little and hugs his boyfriend tightly telling him how sweet that was, Sonic then shows up saying, "Me, Sonia, and Manic are heading out in fifteen minutes, you coming back to Robotropolis with us then or you two staying here?"

Trevor pulls away from Cyrus, who tells Sonic that they'll be heading back with them as he wanted to head home and go to sleep in his bed and he bets Trevor was feeling the same way. Sonic nods and heads back towards town, Cyrus then tells his lover, "I hope we can get closer soon." This makes the teenager blush as he knew what the other meant, he just nods and doesn't say a thing as he was too surprised for words. Cyrus chuckles and kisses the teenager's left cheek saying that he finds his blush to be adorable, Trevor replies with, "I bet you're cuter when you blush, Cy."

End of chapter 4: After Beating Sleet and Dingo

Next:

Chapter 5: The Trip Back


End file.
